Forever's a Long time
by Alffiee
Summary: EDIT: Bella and Edward's baby girl is all grown up, but does she really want the future her family has given her? More over, does she understand it? A stranger challenges everything Ren knows and loves,for the first time in her life,she's scared JxR
1. Good morning, beautiful

It was the birthday of her seventh year alive, seven short years yet seemed so long, long enough for her to reach her full maturity, physically at least. Ren woke and turned over, rich russet curls spilling over her shoulder, the curtains closed, she didn't want to wake. A part of her was officially over, and she would never _ever_ change again. Pulling the covers over her head, she refused the mirror mocking her on the wall, enormous and embellished, a gift from her father naturally, and not her mother. She sighed.

_I'm afraid. _

Was she ready to look at herself today, and be prepared to watch the same face for the rest of what could possibly be eternity? A girl never growing older or sunken in with wrinkles, and forever young, that's who she was. A freak.

A tapping on her window caused her to peek her chocolate eyes over the cover, eyes inherited from her mother, eyes only a werewolf could love and that was just who was tapping at the window.

"Nessie, are you in there or what? I would say you're leaving me in the cold over here, but that would be kind of a lie, wouldn't it?" His deep laugh made her smile, like Jacob would ever act his age. Like Renesmee would ever get sick of it.

"Hey puppy thought I told you to quit calling me that, I mean, maybe there's a reason I'm not letting you in right now." She called from over the covers, practically picturing the smirk on his face as he heard it.

"Yeah… I thought you might say something like that. Which is why I was thinking about force as plan b, but I don't think a broken window is exactly the present I had in mind, plus Bella would totally flip if her baby girl was in harms way at all-"

Jumping to the window, she pulled it towards her, opening it, and placed a hand on Jacob's chest as he hung onto her railing. His face looked genuinely confused for a minute, and he seemed a little hotter then usual as Ren leaned toward him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't push you over right now; you're not being very nice to me on my birthday Jacob Black." She smirked, and Jacob smirked right back, jumping up.

Then before she knew it he landed on her and they stumbled backwards across the short space from the window to her bed.

"Oof- Jacob-!" Ren held onto him for balance, but her heel caught on the rug and the only thing to catch their fall was the bed. Their laughter was muffled since Ren was pretty sure both her parents hadn't woken yet, but never the less it was good to see her best friend.

"You're usually not so clumsy, you huge dummy."

"You were asking for it."

The two stayed where they were for a minute before Ren's alabaster skin glowed pink, contrasting with Jacob's year-long tan. Her arms were pinned by Jacobs and his face hovered above hers by a few short inches…and he was looking at her weird –again!

She smiled awkwardly, and thought about putting her hands on his face, so he could answer this question she had she was to afraid to say out loud, which was not normal for her. She usually told everything to him, so where had this sudden change come from?

She couldn't ask him why he always looked at her, and no one else, and how he touched her more and more often, and why RIGHT NOW this was making her feel so uncomfortable but excited at the same time? Ren didn't like not knowing the answers, but as she brought her hands closer to her chest, she found her self too unsure about this question.

Jacob moved his hands toward her sides and without Ren realizing it, he found himself at her most weak spot in the entire universe, and his hands began to attack.

"Jake! –Jake-hah! Stop! Haha ,please!" Ren begged between her fits of giggles as he tickled her, Jacob had been the only person to ever find her ticklish spot. Fighting a long battle, the girl struggled to get away from him as she rolled to her side, a useless feat for her fragile frame in the shadow of Jacob's muscular build. Finally, he calmed down and hugging her from behind, he leaned towards her ear, and she felt the scratch of his slight whiskers, and it tickled.

"Happy birthday, Ren." He whispered, "You don't look a day over 5 and a couple months." She felt the grin on her ear, and it caught on, as it always did.

"I've actually heard I look mature for my age." She couldn't help but say, and she giggled, pulling away from him just as the door opened.

"Jake! What the Hell?" Bella's nervous squeak echoed from the door, as angry as she was her voice still sounded like a chorus of bells, but bells with authority.

Jacob rolled his eyes, and found that Edward had soon followed at his wife's alarmed voice, an arm already finding his way around Bella's tiny waist, but if this was to comfort her, or hold her back, Jacob couldn't be sure.

"Bells, I was just wishing Nessie- Er," Catching Bella's look, he quickly swallowed, "_Renesmee_ a happy birthday early, because I don't know if I'm going to be around later for that party Alice is having, you know?"

"But was that have to do with YOU being in a BED with my DAUGHTER?"

Jacob was suddenly all too aware of Edward prying around in his mind, but Jesus Christ!

How could any one hold it against him? The girl was hard to ever listen to without getting ideas…that voice…her mouth.

Edward growled- _Oops_, Jacob shrugged; _Guess I can't help my animal instincts, bud._

"Jake, why don't you just wait for us downstairs?" Edward's sharp voice cut in, coming slightly through his teeth, Bella with a stern look on her usual smiling face. Classic over-protective parents, but with him that was probably for the best. Jacob sighed.

"See you around Ness- err, Ren." The man awkwardly walked past the pair, leaving Renesmee confused and skeptical. Bella quickly ran over, laying a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"What happened to the lock on the window, baby? Are you ok? Did that stupid oversized wolf man –."

"Mother, Jake would never hurt me. Plus we wrestle all the time, I'm sure I could handle myself, Regardless," Ren smiled, a grin that would melt the coldest heart, "the lock came off forever ago, did you honestly expect me to keep it there?"

Bella frowned for a minute before continuing.

"Well no, but I wish you would." Edward looked at the pair, honestly they resembled sisters more then they would ever resemble a mother and daughter.

"It's for the best you know. We just don't want to see you hurt, Renesmee." He murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I know, I Know, but I can take care of myself. You have to trust me." Bella smiled to herself, at her daughters words.

"It wasn't even that long ago that you were my little nudger, and now you've completely grown…it's…amazing, really." Ren hugged her, not at all minding the ice feeling of her mother's skin, careful to keep her hands away from her mothers face. She was more hesitant to touch others now.

What secret was she trying to keep?

Eyes closed, she kissed Bella on the cheek , and pulled away.

"I think I want to go see Alice for a little while, I'll be back soon though."

Curls bouncing, she smiled at her father, looking back at the two of them. She had always loved them so much, but she was ready for some independence…she would be back home before they knew it, but for now…. She was going to have some fun.


	2. Sweet, but not simple

"_Jake, let me try!" _

_The little girl jumped up trying to reach the handles of the motorcycle, but it was infuriating how short she was! She couldn't wait until she grew taller, which at her rate couldn't be that much longer. Could it? _

"_Whoa! Nessie! Chill." _

_Jacob's head popped up from behind another car he had been waxing in the Cullen's immense garage. He jogged over to her picking her up he spun her around, then sat on the seat putting her on his lamp, he bent over and kissed her cheek._

"_I got ya, sugar." _

_She reached to where his hands were holding onto the bike's handles, and rested hers on top of his. Slowly he pulled on the throttle, and the motorcycle slowly rolled out of the garage, Jacob made sure his feet were still on the ground, finding himself scared to death that she might fall off. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea… _

"_Faster! Jake it's moving so slow." _

_Her displeasure at their speed was largely displayed on her face by her immense frown, and he couldn't hold back a huge wolf-y grin. Maybe Bella and Edward were letting her spend too much time around him, because it was definitely starting to rub off. _

"_No way, Nessie if Bella doesn't let you ride a tricycle with no helmet, I doubt this is much different." He said chuckling._

_She started to whimper, but didn't cry. She never cried. Instead she reached behind her and put her hands on Jacob's rough cheeks. Emotions flooded through her into him, and suddenly he felt her disappointment and he didn't want to be the cause of it._

"_Dammit," He sighed then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, almost twice since she drowned in the fabric. _

"_Alright, Nessie listen to me, very carefully because were only doing this once." He spoke slowly, buckling a belt around her, "You hold onto these handles tight, but do not touch the throttle, and keep leaned against me, and not forward. Understand?" _

_She nodded, beaming him a smile she nestled against him and patted his legs. _

"_Okay, okay, let's go." She chirped and Jacob could only shake his head as he started to speed down the road leading from there house, through the woods. It was so beautiful, just the beginning of autumn when the leaves were falling, and it in some places it almost looked like the trees were on fire because of all the different colors. As the sped forward in the sunlight, leaves blew past them, Renesmee would reach up to grab them, Jacob would slow down for her…he would do anything to keep that smile on her face… _

She swung her leg over the bike's seat, settling herself as she put on her helmet, she still could remember the details of that day, the memory feeling sharp in her mind as if it was yesterday. It was the first time she had ever ridden a motorcycle. Ren searched the space around her to make sure that no one was around.

_Perfect. _

The engine purred for a minute before she snapped down her visor, putting her foot on the bike petal she pulled on the throttle and peeled into the woods, one destination in mind.

The wind pushed against her, but she hardly felt the cold, the leather jacket she wore protected her, although unfortunately it seemed to be getting smaller, she just couldn't seem to zip it up all the way…

Her hand twisted back as she accelerated, zooming down the curvy roads that jerked her around, yet the wheels on the asphalt felt smooth. She then turned into a trail, making her way through the woods until she came to that familiar clearing.

"Look who decided to show!" She took her helmet off and glared at the familiar heavy set vampire, Carlyle. She had been racing ever since she could pass for looking old enough to own a license, and this man with the gruff beard had been in charge of these unofficial competitions.

"Sorry I'm late, Carlyle." She offered apologetically. Then, a man pulled up next to her, his visor up she found herself staring at vivid green eyes surrounded by dark skin. These eyes were slowly traveling up her legs, until they met her glaring heated face.

"Who's this guy supposed to be?" Ren was surprised that she almost growled.

"Don't worry about it, princess." His eyes kept staring at her, half-lidded, he almost seemed bored, and she grew more infuriated as the seconds passed on.

"Who said I was worried?" She snapped, and his eyebrows raised.

"Me_ow._" He commented sarcastically, and Ren rolled her eyes.

"You think you're still up for racing with the big kids today?" Carlyle asked her, almost condescendingly. She bit her tongue. So what did it matter that she was only half vampire? She could still out race the rest of them, these stupid vampires who had been racing for decades.

Why was everyone always so concerned about her? She wasn't at all as fragile as she looked.

"I can't wait." She said coolly.

With that the helmets came on and the engines started, like a chorus of thunder. She only had so much time before that masquerade tonight, and she was going to make sure this was over quick.

The course was explained, through a measure of the woods, over the bridge by the falls, down the roads leading from the bridge, then through the woods again to the starting point. Easy as pie.

Suddenly, a gun was shot and she flew forward, keeping tabs on the stranger with the green eyes, his silver bike looked like lighting among the trees, never the less she whipped her head back around. She darted frantically through the trees, the trail breaking off in many directions. Suddenly, she heard a scream over her engine, another rider was loosing control and she winced as he crashed into a tree. What was going on? Another followed, and she could tell others were starting to get panicked, her heart pounded in her ears.

Ren swerved as she saw metal peeking out among the forest floor.

_Spikes?!_

Those shouldn't have been there, Carlyle wouldn't allow this, it was impossible. She abruptly turned to avoid a tree, flying over a slanted log to gravel and she was relieved to see that the bridge wasn't too far ahead, and the fact that the crowd was growing thinner pushed her to go faster.

_Someone put those traps in the woods. Someone knows about us, and someone doesn't want us to stick around._

But who? She didn't want to say it out loud, but only one word was coming to her mind.

_Volturi._

Ren skidded to a halt before continuing on the bridge. She eyed it cautiously, not trusting it, but it was either forward or backwards, there was no other way to cross.

Another bike pulled up next to her and she found herself face to face with the green-eyed man.

"Stick with me."

She eyed him as well, but pulled down her visor anyway, she wasn't trying to get herself _killed ._Ren shuttered at her thought.

They sped across the bridge, the planks rattling under her wheels. Suddenly a crack echoed in the air and Ren accelerated, not wanting to look back. The green-eyed man followed behind her, and she could only hope he was still there.

Then the bridge shook, and as she reached the edge she knew she had to either speed up or collapse with the rest of it. Pushing 120 she catapulted onto the gravel again, letting out a breath of relief for only one second.

The turn was sharp and she was going to fast to make it smoothly, the bike tilted sideways and suddenly she flew off with such force that she was rolling closer and closer to the cliff edge, on this mountain road nothing would be able to cushion that fall except rocks.

_Shit, shit, shit. This can't be it…_

She fell off and her hands reached out for something, anything, she shrieked out the only thing she could think of.

"JACOB!"

It was silent and then a hand had hers, she smacked against the cliff edge, wincing. She looked up through blurred vision and saw a shadow, and then saw nothing.

--

She woke up in a strange bed with a familiar scent; she smiled at this, her fingers curling around the sheets as she buried her face in the smell.

_Where was she? What happened? _

Suddenly the memories rushed back at her in bits and pieces. All she could remember was a race…and falling? And…and…

Oh. OH. _OH._

Alice was going to kill her! What time was it?! If she wasn't in time for her own party they were definitely going to be able to tell that something was up.

Ren bolted upright and then winced as a hand pushed her back down into the bed with force. She cracked open an eye to ponder at whose hand was pressing her down, almost unrelentingly. She gazed around the room…wooden walls, bike posters, a simple desk littered with C.D's and paper. This was….Jacob's room? She. Was. In. Jacobs. _Room_. He usually never let anyone in here, and she had only been here one time before.

"Renesmee. Can I ask you what the hell was going on through your goddamned mind?" He practically was growling at her, and she could only blink at him. He never used her full name when it was just the two of them. His eyes were shadowed as he wasn't looking at her, and his jaw locked…he looked _extremely _intimidating, not at all like the Jacob she knew. She pushed his hand off her gently, and sat up, which he allowed her to do this time.

"It was just a race Jake…" She whispered tentivly, not even asking how he'd come to know of it.

"Just a race?" He chuckled in disbelief, and her eyebrows creased in concern until he spun back on her, his eyes blazing.

"YOU ALMOST _DIED_. How could you even tell me it was _just a race?"_ He spat, "If that guy hadn't brought you here you could have been rotting right now! Do you have any idea, any sort of freaking _notion,_ what this could have done to your parents? What it would have done to _me_?" His voice cracked at the last bit, and then they only stared at each other with only the sound of their heavy breathing to listen to. Jacob got up and began to pace.

"Jake."

He didn't hear her.

"_Jake_."

…

"Jake!"

He looked at her then, and she glared at him.

"WHAT."

Her fingers clutched the sheets more then before.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, or anyone. It was my decision; I could have handled the consequences."

His laugh sounded like a maddened bark.

"Not if you were DEAD! How is everyone else supposed to deal with that? How could you even say that?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She sniffed, why couldn't everyone just leave her alone about it? If she did anything for herself she always wound up hurting everyone around her. She glanced at Jacob through her eyelashes, her face turning pink as she struggled to hide her emotions, but it was no use. She glanced away from his stare, but not fast enough.

Jacobs face softened and he put his hand through his hair.

He groaned, and then walked over to where she sat.

"I'm sorry, sorry, _sorry_. I was just afraid you were hurt, and I don't ever want to see you hurt." He cautiously wrapped her arms around her, and she returned his embrace. It was so platonic… why did she want it to be something else?

"Promise me you won't ever put yourself in danger like that again." He said fiercely.

_Guess that means I shouldn't tell him about the traps…_

She smiled at him,

"I promise I can take care of myself if you're not around to do it for me, Jake."

He squeezed her so hard, that it would have probably broken the bones of a normal girl, but she could take it.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

She laughed.

"I think you better take me back home before my parents freak out that I'm not there for my own party, or else we're both dead."

Jacob laughed and messed up her hair, giving her that crooked smile she loved.

"Yes dear."

He helped her up, and couldn't help but think how much harder it was getting to hold himself back from her. How much longer did he have to wait? Forever if he had to. But forever's a long time.

--

A/N: Hey, ok so this one was slightly longer then the first chapter, still not too much happening but I'll definitely start mixing things up in the next chapter! Ik it's a slow start, and there's alot of things that haven't been explained yet, but they will be i promise

plus this is my first fic /

Anyway i'm also not much of an expert on motorcycles, but i did my best,haha

Look out in upcoming chapters for more appearances of the green-eyed man(who he is, what he's trying to do...yadda yadda ext. ext.), what the traps were doing there and muccccccccch more to come, if you know what I mean ;)

'Forever' can't last more then a couple more chapters;) ;) ;)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Eye of the Beholder

Wishing to be any place but where she was, Renesmee Cullen pulled a porcelain black mask over her face, leaving nothing exposed besides a pair of pouting lips, and eyes…now a shade of bright amber due to her lack of hunting. Renesmee's eyes seemed to glow against the ebony of the mask, and whether it was with a sense of excitement or wickedness, one could not be sure, they say eyes are the doors to the soul, and she seemed to balance upon the thin line between the two.

"Are you ready, Baby?' Isabella Swan placed her hand on her daughters back, taking in the sight of her.

Alice had dawned her daughter with a golden dress that almost matched the hue in her eyes, the hue that the Cullen's were known for. Of course, being dressed by Alice Cullen almost guaranteed that the final result would be breath-taking. The gown was reminiscent of a time when the mystery of a ball was paired with an air of magic, lacing up in the back, the dress left Ren's shoulder blades exposed, and a train of delicate gold gauze ran down to the floor from the edge of the lace. Above the neck though, she looked straight out of a portrait. Rosalie, prone to doting on her favorite and only niece, had refined Ren's long curls to the point of perfection, and gave her cherry red lips, trying to give a dramatic effect as usual, but it worked. Raising her eyes to her mother, Ren gave a smile that could get her whatever she wanted.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Ren hooked arms with Bella as they walked outside to where Edward and Jacob were waiting for them. Edward strode over to them, kissing Ren on the forehead and beaming like a proud father, as all fathers do, convinced that they had a child who was so much more exceptional then anyone else's, which in Ren's case was probably true.

"I owe Alice big time for this one. You look magnificent, Renesmee, so much like your mother."

She laughed, giving her father a huge bear hug.

"I'll do my best to make you and Alice proud and do my best not to trip over myself."

Edward smiled as Ren went back to her mother

"You get that from _her _you know." Edward accused Bella while she only glared at him, her ivory skin would blush if it could.

"Very funny." She replied shortly, and Edwards only response was to wrap his arm around her shoulder and kiss her cheek.

Ren turned to find Jacob wearing a black tuxedo, he looked like a complete stranger, and the look in his eyes was different too. Almost mesmerized, his eyes looked dangerous as he drank up every inch of her, snatching of his white mask he blinked as if making sure he wasn't seeing things. She looked down on him from the steps led to the waiting limo, raising her eyebrows she was thankful that her mask was hiding her own very apparent blush.

"What? You don't know who I am Jake?" She smiled coyly and Jacob, snapping out of what ever daze he was in, cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

"I-its," His voice cracked and he reddened,

_Like that hasn't even happened since middle school…_

"It's the mask, Nessie." He smiled and shrugged as he extended his hand to help her down the stairs. As she neared, he whispered, "You clean up really well."

She laughed, and he could only hope she didn't catch his bluff.

_You're a rotten liar Jake, she's always looked amazing…_

As she came down the steps her dress caught on her heel and suddenly she was freefalling forward, stumbling into Jacob's chest, but he was quick to grab her, supporting her light body against his.

It was quiet for a second, as Ren looked up at him he straightened her up, not taking his eyes off her the whole time.

'Steady there, Ness." He said softly, neither of the two making any effort to create space between them.

A cough erupted from Edwards's throat, and Ren and Jacob both sprang apart laughing nervously.

"I mean try not to have any major disasters before we're even on the way. Alice would be heartbroken to see that dress ruined." Jacob said in a blur of quick nervous words, Ren shyly looked away and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time I'm wearing anything remotely like this."

As they got in the car, Ren felt as though she and Jacob were always balancing on a tightrope, nearly starting to fall, before saving themselves with a half-hearted joke…she could only wonder what would happen if that rope was given a little tug.

Echoes of violins drafted through the warm air as they pulled up to the clearing in the woods where the ball was. The Cullen family had all helped to build up the wooden dance floor that was under a large tent lit up by thousands of gleaming lights, overlooking the skyline of forks. It was, in one word, breath-taking. Taking in her surroundings, Ren was immediately bombarded by Rosalie and Alice.

"Ah perfect! My vision comes to life!" Alice winked at her niece, "But even without my help you would've looked beautiful." She laughed, like a pealing of light bells, "You almost look like your mom, you know that?"

Ren smiled.

"That's what my father told me."

"Edward would say that, such the doting parent." Rosalie Cullen rolled her cat-shaped eyes, her tone full of resentment. Never the less, by the touch of her hand, Ren understood her aunt. She was just as proud as he was, and was continuously spoiling her more then anyone else; Rosalie loved her more then anything. Suddenly another eye roll followed the previous. "Oh it's you."

Ren turned to see who the comment was directed to, finding Jacob, smiling wolfishly.

"Pleasure's all mine, Rose." Then looking at Ren,

"So I know you have a lot of guests to entertain, but you think you could save a dance for an old friend?" His sincerity made his joke seem more honest, then mocking.

"I'd like that." She answered, finding that she'd probably never smiled more then tonight.

"Like what?"

Coming next to Jacob, Leah Clearwater was recognizable under her alabaster mask, contrasting with her dark skin; she almost looked like she was trying to match her fellow pack leader. Subtly, she placed a hand on Jacobs arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"It _reeks_ in here Jake, how long are you going to stay and baby-sit?" Leah's whispered words were picked up by Ren's acute ears. The young Cullen narrowed her eyes, seething at Leah's condescending tone.

_Who does she think she is?_

Ren also couldn't help but notice that Leah's closeness to Jacob at the moment was becoming increasingly irritating…was she asking for something?

Jacob laughed, and whether to break the tension or just because it was his nature to be carefree, the comment was brushed aside.

"I guess you're just a picky smeller. I was actually asking the birthday girl for a dance…" Jacob was caught, but Leah only smiled at Ren, who reluctantly returned it, teeth grinding only the _tiniest _bit.

"Well maybe you should just leave the wolf to me for a little bit sweetie. Knowing Jake, he would crush you delicate frame if he tried dancing, he's so clumsy…" She glanced at him, and he made a face of mock hurt. How much about each other did they exactly know? Ren knew the two had been together before, but it was brief and over before her sixth birthday, the memory vivid in her mind.

"Of course, I was going to try and find Quill anyway."

Leah winced, _so territorial_… Ren noticed, yet she turned to Jake, "I'll find you later big guy."

"You better, little girl"

What was with that?! Did she honestly have to prove that she wasn't little anymore? Ren strode away, fading into the sea of masked dancers, not knowing who to turn to under all the disguises.

"Some party." She scoffed, flopping tiredly onto a bench away from the tent, on the edge of the woods. She crossed her arms, ready for a proper sulk.  
_Don't turn around, don't turn around…_

Curiosity overwhelmed her, and reluctantly Ren turned to face the dance floor, seeing Leah and Jacob right in plain view. His arms were tight around her waist, her fingers playing with his collar. It was repulsing because she found herself wanting those arms to be around her instead…damn it all to hell. They spun around and around, and Ren was uncoiling.

_I should know better…_ She told herself.

Was it because she was younger? Questions plagued her, causing to turn back around. Turned around, Ren gasped to see a languid figure in front of her, almost causing her to gasp, how had she not heard him?

"Some Party, huh?" His words were like a statement, echoing the ones she had spoken earlier, and yet she remained silent, not sure if she owed him an answer. Like herself, he wore a black mask, and an all black suit, almost blending into the night.

"Looks like everyone's having a rather good time, so I would say that the answer is yes…" He tilted his head at her words.

"Everyone but you, I take it."

They stared at each other as Ren's cheeks reddened.

"On the contrary, I'm having the time of my life." Her words were drier then she intended them to be.

He was suddenly close to her, leaning close to her face.

"I'll tell you a little secret…" His shadowed eyes glanced over to the distant tent, and with his mouth against her ear she almost fought an urge to shove him so he went toppling over the cliff.

"You'd have a better time with me, _in there_…" He gestured towards the dance floor, his lips hooking into a smile against her ear, which were a bright red from fury, or that's what Ren told herself.

"Is that a fact, or your opinion…?" She proposed, playing his little game.

"Well let me put it this way; we wouldn't want to be rude to the birthday girl. Probably would be fretting herself silly if she didn't see a lady like you enjoying herself." He said softly, making Ren smirk. A lady? That was more like it. Ren put her gloved hand in his.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and almost dragged her to the tent dance floor, she giddily followed.

The music was slow, and as he put his hand at her waist, and led her with the other they swayed, he twirled her around gently, but she didn't want this to be gentle. The music picked up.

"So you're a good dancer?"

"Only the best."

"Prove it." She dared.

And with that, he grinned, hauling her against him, so close until there noses touched, and then, without warning, he dipped her backwards, so low that her long tresses almost touched the floor. Bringing her back again, they swayed faster, their feet moving in time, the man spun her around, and pulled her to his chest roughly, holding her so tight that Ren had to catch her breath.

_That's more like it._

Her back against him, she could feel his breath light but quick on her neck and his heart beating at an accelerated rate close to hers. As Ren looked up, her eyes locked with Jacobs across the room, and it looked as if someone threw a match into his coal black eyes, they burned up and were looking _directly _at her.

_Good._

She spun back to face the man, and he leaned towards her, his forehead touching hers, looking down at her, Ren caught her breath. His eyes. The irises were a vibrant green she had only seen one other time before.

"Who are you?" She demanded, slightly out of breath. He grinned at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Does it really matter?"

She scowled at this.

"You were at the race. Tell me, or you're asking for it." Her hand tightened around his, her grip meant to threaten but he only laughed.

"I've _been_ asking for it, baby doll."

"Wh-!"

Ren's voice was muffled by his lips pressing hard against her own, and whether or not she wanted to, she was pressing back. His arm trailed up her neck until it was in her hair, and she found the feeling intoxicating, and hated it at the same time. Fury enflamed her and she shoved him away, punching him in the face he staggered backwards.

"You're disgusting!" She accused, full of mixed emotions she staggered to find her footing. He only touched his chin, and looked up at her…

"You're more like me then you know, Renesmee."

There was no way in hell that he knew her.

Before she could lunge at him two hands grabbed her waist, and she was pulled back behind someone.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Jacob was holding her behind him, his veins pulsing and grip threatening, she almost shrank from him. The man only watched him with narrow eyes.

"I thought I was having a pretty good time till you came along…"

Jacob's laugh was a bark.  
"Wrong answer."

Jacob clenched his fist tightly, drawing back and letting it surge forward into the man's smug jaw, sending him staggering backwards. Fury blinded his eyes and he started after him, each step not fast enough, as the stranger darted out of Jake's second blow. He ducked, and his foot connected with Jake's ankle, causing him to land on his back on the cool wood, with a painful thud, he winced.

_Should have seen that one._

Gaining his breath back, he rolled out of the way as the man came to serve another punch, grabbing him by the shoulders, and hauling him to the ground. The pair rolled furiously as the crowd dispersed in a panic, screams of anger erupted from Jakes throat.

_He kissed her. His lips were on her. He kissed her, he_ kissed_ her…_

Control was no longer a priority to Jacob, he felt the change rippling underneath his skin, and a howl itching at his throat, this man didn't know who he was messing around with.

"You shoulda stayed outt of the doghouse you scum…" Jacob gritted through his teeth, the smell of the stranger wafting in through his nostrils smelling like more of a rat.

"Jacob! Stop!" Ren was being held back by two other La Push boys, and they were obviously newly turned because their grip stayed strong on Ren's continuous squirming.

The man was now a wolf, and the other was not surprised, but even as he snapped at him, Jacob's jaws were held firm by the man. Growling, they were in a stalemate.

"Jacob. Get Away from him."

Carlisle stepped through the crowd, followed by Bella and Edward.

Jacobs only response was to press this man further into the ground with his monstrous forepaws.

"_Let go_."

The wolf looked up at Carlisle and growled. It didn't make any sense that Carlisle was concerned about this scum in _any_ way possible….

"Jacob, please." Edward muttered, unaware of the whispers circulating through the air.

"_How did _he_ end up here, of all places?!..."_

"_..It's only bound to attract the Volturi here, any minute…"_

"_That dog better get off him if he knows what's good for him…"_

Jacob stepped slowly, never taking his eyes of the boy, one false move and he _swore _he'd rip him to shreds.

Carlisle cautiously moved around to where the man was still sprawled on the ground, this smug look still present, and helped him up, dusting his coat off.

"We, we weren't expecting you, Felix…" Carlisle's hushed tones were meant for only Felix Addario to hear, his emerald eyes flashing a dangerous hue, darker then before.

"I thought I would wish the junior Cullen a happy birthday…I wasn't aware there was such a diverse guest list…" His sharp eyes slid toward Jacob's direction, and Edward stepped toward him, blocking his view of the fuming werewolf, but he didn't have a chance of stopping Ren.

"Well I wasn't aware you were on this list at all! Who do you think you are?!"

He only stared at her, while Edward, almost grudgingly, answered for him.

"He's banished vampire royalty."

Felix didn't shy from this, instead he grinned almost smugly, Ren's eyebrows only furrowed in confusion.

"Banished…?"

Nonchalantly, Felix brushed off his jacket.

"Yes. You see…my mother was a human. Quite like someone I know, apparently."

****************************************************************

a/n: errrr sorry this has been on my computer for a while! cant believe it took me so long to upload it.

Anyway, i know this delayed chapter's a little weak,(apologies for the total lame descriptions) but its just setting stuff up for later so be patient :)

AHH and Felix's story is coming, stay tuned! Haha if you didn't get it up there, he's like Ren. His mother was human, father a vampire...thats all ya getfor now.

Lets just hope Jacob and Ren dont totallly beat him to a pulp...yet.

OH! And more Jacob x Ren stuff next chapter, swearrrrrr.


	4. The Past Should Stay Dead

"So…you're just like me."

His eyes gleamed at her like he was sharing a secret that only the two of them knew, but it only made her shrink. There was something not right about him, and she couldn't figure out what had taken her so long to figure it out.

"You're wrong."

The words slipped off her tongue, and a maddened look crossed the man's face if just for a second.

"You should probably leave, _Felix Addario._" She spat, and as he took a step toward her, two figures appeared in his path. Edward gave Jacob a slightly annoyed look, but then both focused their attention on the arrogant vampire in front of them.

"Perhaps another time would be better?" Edward suggested politely, his charm would give any normal human being no reason to protest, but not this one.

"Hm," Felix slowly sauntered around them, but no eyes left the others.

"If, _and when_, I do finally come back," His maddened laugh echoed as he eyed Ren through Edward and Jacob's block, "Because trust me, I will…I'm not so sure we will be under such… festive circumstances." The crowd frantically parted as he spun around and marched away, Ren could see a vein pulsing in Jacobs's neck as he watched.

"Pleasure meeting you Renesmee." Felix called out, and then, as they all watched, he disappeared into darkness.

"I'm going to tear that grin off his goddamn face." Jacob growled, his fist visibly shaking from anger.

"Baby, are you okay?" Bella suddenly rushed up to them, her face beautifully twisted in worry. First she embraced her daughter frantically, and once that was over one look at Jacob and she was rolling her eyes.

"Edward, please get him under control."

Edward cautiously put a hand on Jacob's shaking arm, "She's right Jake, we need you to be calm if we're going to figure this out…there are bigger matters to be discussed then some kind of high school boy testosterone competition."

Jake shook him off, and reluctantly turned, glaring.

"I _am_ in high school, pops."

Before anything else could be said Carlisle held up a hand.

"Right now, we need to get Ren out of here, if we're going to be safe."

"What?!" Edward and Bella whipped there heads around in unison, and even Jake became more alert.

"Edward, you know what he's capable of, and why he's here. You know that as long as she stays here, there's a greater chance of him succeeding."

"But Carlisle, any place would be just as dangerous…wouldn't it make more sense to keep her here and protected by her family?!"

"Edward-"

Suddenly Bella's small form squeezed her way in between the two feuding men.

"Bella, too actually. Considering this is _my_ daughter as well, I would really appreciate being informed on who the _hell_ that creep was."

"Hm, of course I apologize, Bella. But I think this is a conversation better suited for home…"

* * *

At the Cullen's Mansion, not so long later, the atmosphere was filled with just as much tension as before. They were gathered in the living room, Carlisle pacing back and forth and Edward fuming. Ren had chosen a seat next to Jacob, but to her surprise he did not react to her, or acknowledge her. She might has well have been _a pillow_. She scooted closer to him,

"Jake…I-"

"Save your breath, Renesmee."

He shifted slightly creating space between them, and she felt tears prick her eyes, which only caused her to glare at him.

_A very disliked pillow, obviously._

"So, explain?" Bella squeaked nervously, causing Carlisle to finally stop pacing and look up. And then he began.

"Well, the Addario's were our friends once, and they were a very powerful vampire family- influential, intimidating…and a great opposition to the Volturi. Being a vampire you were either a supporter of one of the two, or you were by yourself. And that's never good…" He paused to look at Edward,

"There was no conflicts within the Addario family, not until one of them- Charles Addario, became infatuated with the daughter of some human political figure. Some Italian Nobility apparently, and quite like Bella used to be, she was human and in love with him."

Bella looked at Edward uncertainly, and he took her hand as he continued, "It was kept secret until she conceived a child, which as we know is not impossible between a vampire and a human, but it was forbidden by the families, Volturi, Addario…anyone. But they found out, and banished Charles from their family, sending him, and this pregnant woman into the wilderness. Needless to say, she was not as lucky as Bella, and did not survive the birth…Felix's birth.

Charles became mad with rage, and in raising Felix he taught him the evilness of this race, the only reasons they were made outcasts was out of love, and now that the love was dead he was set on vengeance. Felix was stronger then most vampires, Charles realized that the child was different, he had to be. He was a hybrid, but not fragile. Together, the two built up a system of followers with only one goal, to overthrow the two vampire families.

When the day came not too long later, Charles and Felix finally came home, only to slaughter every last member of the Addario coven."

Carlisle breathed in slowly,

"Every last one was killed with no mercy, and as this task was complete, They went onto the Volturi, but failed, Charles was killed, but Felix was too strong and got away. I assume that is why the Volturi came after Renesmee at first, to see if it was true, and to make sure it would not be a repeat of Felix and Charles…."

Silence enveloped the room as it all was taken in, and Ren's mind was whirling with the information. Reaching for Jacobs's hand, he moved it slightly so it was in his lap, and suddenly Ren was more alone then ever, even with her whole family beside her.

"Ren," Carlisle called, causing her to look up at him and break out of her distraction.

"Ren, we need to get you away from here so Felix cannot get a hold of you, because if he does God only knows what he would want with you, but it would be nothing good, believe me."

"I understand, but granddad, I can take care of myself, I agree with my father. I don't understand why I can't just stay…"

"Listen to him, Nessie." Edward cautioned, "Right now we don't want to take chances. It will only be temporary." Bella locked eyes with her daughter.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Renesmee." Her voice trembled, and Ren shrank into the couch, tearing away her eyes from her mother's gaze.

"I'll take her. I know a place…" Jacobs's words startled her; in fact it just startled her that he even knew it was _her_ they were talking about in the first place. Edward snorted.

"How Jake? We've been everywhere you have. We've considered all the possible solutions."

"Not everywhere."

All eyes were on Jacob as he continued,

"When I was…upset…at you and Bella after I found out that you were getting married, I didn't run forever." He grinned sideways, "I mean, a wolf's gonna get tired…Anyway, I stumbled onto this place…its far from here, but not far enough that I cant get back if I'm needed, but she won't be found. Trust me, no one found me."

Edward looked like he was about to protest, but Bella beat him to speaking,

"I trust you Jake," She glanced at Edward, "We both do."

"Okay, good. So we can leave tonight?"

Ren sat fuming.

_As if I ever had a say…_

Like he sensed it, Jacob gave her a sideways glance and shrug his shoulders.

_Too bad so sad, baby doll. _


End file.
